KODOKU AKARI
by Tokeijikakeno orenji
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es el chico nerd del prestigioso instituto Konohagakure o eso es lo que aparenta ser, pero para su mala suerte llegara cierta chica que pondrá la escuela de cabeza, creara líos, interferirá en sus planes y tomara el papel de doctora corazón para unir a cierta ojiperla con un gruñon de ojos petreo y de bonus extra hacer mas parejitas. ¡Re-Editado! ¡Cap. 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Observaba cada rostro pero ninguno era él, de tanto buscar entre el tumulto de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar ya se había mareado, se sentó un momento en las bancas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto Haneda.

Este aeropuerto se encontraba más cerca de Tokio, a media hora rumbo sur desde el centro de Tokio. Tiene tres terminales para diferentes aerolíneas que son ANA, JAL y la internacional. Alrededor de sesenta millones de pasajeros pasan por este lugar, por lo cual es el aeropuerto más concurrido de todo el país y tiene el prestigio de encontrarse en el Top 5 de los aeropuertos más activos del mundo.

Al parecer de la chica había demasiada gente allí para ser inicios de año, y no quería ni imaginarse como seria en temporada vacacional.

Seguía sentada en la sala de espera, ya se había desesperado de que no llegara por ella así que sacó su teléfono para llamar a un taxi "Luego me arreglaré con él" pensó sonriendo maliciosamente "Pero primero tengo que llegar a casa y desempacar, que aburrido".

.

.

.

Caminaba rumbo al instituto despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos y observando el cielo despejado "Tal vez hoy sea un buen día…" sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos gritos muy irritantes a su parecer.

— ¡Ne!...¡Naruto-kun!...¡Buenos días!– saludaron un par de chicas a un rubio que se encontraba a unos metros de él, este devolvió el saludo con una enorme sonrisa para después seguir su camino.

Se percató que se encontraba en territorio de la escuela, a decir verdad ¿Quién no se daba cuenta? Ese instituto tiene muchas jardineras y los caminos que llevan a la entrada principal están llenos de árboles de cerezo.

Sus codos descansaban en el marco de una de las ventanas del pasillo, sus pensamientos volaban como las nubes en el cielo. Sintió un leve golpe en su espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?– observo al rubio que se había posicionado a su lado.

— No te importa– contesto cortante.

— Deja de andar de amargado teme, no es mi culpa que estés metido en este lio– dijo un tanto molesto su acompañante.

El Uchiha simplemente lo ignoro y volvió su vista al frente, se seguía preguntando ¿cómo fue que había llegado a este extremo? Y la respuesta le llego clara a su mente "Itachi"

— Vele el lado positivo teme, no tienes que preocuparte de tus locas fans– dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa para darle ánimos a su amigo.

— Hmp…tal vez pero detesto tener que sonreír todo el maldito tiempo y usar estos estúpidos lentes– decía mientras se quitaba unas gafas de armazón delgado y negro y los miraba con fastidio, automáticamente el ojiazul empezó a reírse.

— Demo…debó de darte las gracias– el pelinegro al oír esas palabras arqueo una ceja sin comprender, el rubio seguía sonriendo para después explicarle el porqué de su agradecimiento.

Regresaron al aula que estaba un poco vacía ya que la siguiente materia era la de kakashi-sensei y este siempre llegaba media hora tarde, así que prácticamente nunca tenían clase.

— Hola chicos– de la nada apareció un peliplata con una mascarilla que le cubría hasta la nariz y un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, todos los presentes quedaron petrificados al ver a su sensei delante de ellos.

— Se-sensei creímos q-que no llegaría– tartamudo el delegado de la clase por la sorpresa.

— Pues creyeron mal– contesto sin más— Bien a hora, ya que llegue y el salón se encuentra sólo con la mitad del grupo dentro comenzare la clase– cerró la puerta corrediza y de inmediato empezó a escribir en la pizarra, de reojo observo como los pocos alumnos empezaban a sentarse en su lugar y sacaban sus útiles con respecto a la materia.

Interrumpió su acción al darse cuenta que la otra mitad del grupo se encontraba fuera del salón haciendo bullicio ya que estos reclamaban o rogaban por querer entrar a su clase, por su parte se negó con tranquilidad sabiendo que ninguno de ellos objetaría su decisión puesto que eso causaría una llamada de atención por parte de la directora, los alumno se resignaron a tener un reporte de inasistencia y un severo castigo por parte de sus padres.

Termino de escribir la lección de ese día y las actividades que le debían de entregar veinte minutos antes de finalizar la clase, saco de su portafolio su 'Icha Icha Paradise' para retomar su lectura en la silla que estaba alado de su escritorio.

.

.

.

Seguía a una joven de no más de veinticinco años, tenía el cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, ojos negros, vestía un saco azul marino con el escudo del instituto del lado izquierdo a nivel del corazón, una camisa para mujer blanca de algodón, alrededor del cuello un corbatín de seda rojo, una falda entubada de igual color que el saco ajustada a la cintura y debajo de las rodillas, y por ultimo unos tacones negros no muy altos.

—Soy la secretaria de Senju Tsunade, la directora de este prestigioso instituto— comento la morena para romper un poco el silencio y la joven dejara de penetrarla con esa mirada purpura, la jovencilla por su parte solo sonrió y le contesto que ya lo sabía por el gafete que colgaba de su cuello, la morena solo le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando sin pronunciar palabra.

Llegaron a una especie de recepción, esta tenía un escritorio de abeto donde la secretaria se sentó, frente al escritorio había unos sillones de piel negros, también había una mesita de centro de caoba, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que a su parecer eran muy cómodos puesto que eran mullidos y tomo una de las revistas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

—Tsunade-sama la señorita Kodoku ya está aquí, ¿desea que pase?— hablo por medio de un manos libres, al escuchar la aprobación de esta le dijo a la castaña que podía entrar.

Observo a la castaña que acababa de entrar a su oficina y se posicionaba enfrente a ella, hizo una señal con la mano para que tomara asiento en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio, al sentarse examino a la mujer, tenía como unos treintaicinco años, era de piel blanca, ojos color miel, su cabello rubio peinado en un moño apretado le daba un aire de profesionalismo y madures, traía puesto un traje parecido al de la secretaria solo que este era de color verde olivo, más ajustado por lo cual se podía ver su voluptuoso cuerpo, el corbatín era marrón y los tacones eran de unos ocho centímetros de alto y de color beige.

— ¿Señorita…Kodoku Akari cierto?— Cuestionó mientras observaba el expediente de la joven, esta asintió.

Se dedicó a apreciar la oficina, a su parecer era muy hermosa, las paredes eran de un color crema, en la pared que estaba a su izquierda había muchos reconocimientos y diplomas, dedujo que eran de la mujer que revisaba sus papeles, le sorprendió leer que en un diploma este decía que era una doctora, desvió su mirada al muro que se encontraba a su derecha, esa pared solo tenía fotografías de los antiguos directores del colegio, había leído en uno de los folletos del instituto que esos directores fueron muy respetados y que todos ellos llegaron a ocupar importantes puestos en el gobierno Japonés, el escritorio era de caoba tallada, pero lo que más le gusto fue el enorme ventanal que se encontraba a espaldas de la rubia, en el cual se podía apreciar todo el campus.

—Bien Akari por lo que veo tienes un buen rendimiento académico, has participado prácticamente en todos los talleres de tus antiguas escuelas y tienes buen comportamiento…así que te asignare en el grupo 2A, espero que tu estadía aquí sea de tu agrado—dijo mientras escribía en el ordenador sus datos y guardaba sus papeles en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

— Mucha Gracias— agradeció levantándose de la silla para hacer una reverencia, pidió permiso para retirarse de la oficina después de haber recibido su horario de clases.

Suspiro al verla salir esa chica la puso un poco incomoda por la intensa mirada con la que la observaba, solo había unas pocas que provocaban eso en ella y cursaban en ese mismo instituto.

Llego frente a la puerta donde era su clase de Historia, suspiro aliviada de no haber sido por el croquis que le proporcionó la rubia junto con su horario de clases y el aviso para el profesor se hubiese perdido, toco a la puerta y espero paciente a que el maestro de la asignatura abriera para recibirla.

Estaba tan ensimismado en el nuevo volumen de su libro preferido que no se percató de las cinco personas que se encontraban frente a él, pudo notar la cara de pocos amigos que le dedicaba una de sus estudiantes, el simplemente pareció sonreír ya que solo se podía ver su único ojo visible cerrado, comenzó a calificar los trabajos, no le sorprendió que esos alumnos acabaran antes que los demás, después de todo eran unos de los más aplicados en la escuela.

Al terminar de calificar a los alumnos y anotarlos en la lista de asistencia les dijo que tomaran asiento, se puso de pie para decirles a los estudiantes que faltaban de calificar que solo tenían diez minutos para acabar.

— ¡No es justo kakashi-sensei, muchos llevamos solo la mitad de las actividades!— grito un rubio que se había parado de su asiento para quejarse.

— Tu eres el menos indicado para quejarse Naruto, les di tiempo suficiente para que terminaran— contesto con suma calma el peliplata— Además todos en lugar de hacer sus tareas platicaba como si yo no estuviera aquí, así que apresúrense o no tomo en cuenta su trabajo— sentencio para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su escritorio, pero su andar se vio detenido por unos golpes en la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver a ese hombre trabajar allí, no recordaba que fuera profesor, no le tomo importancia e hizo una pequeña reverencia, le dio el aviso de la directora y este la dejo entrar.

No entendía que hacia esa chiquilla allí, lo último que recordaba de ella era que estaba viviendo en Tailandia pero eso ya tenía más de diez años, de antemano sabía que su presencia aquí le causaría muchos problemas a su pupilo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Al entrar todos los presentes la observaron curiosos, pero uno en especial estaba molesto y nervioso con su presencia, el profesor le dijo que se presentara a la clase.

— Mucho gusto soy Kodoku Akari, pero pueden decirme Akari, espero que seamos buenos amigos— sonrío e hizo una reverencia, al igual que ella todos la saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida, el peliplata le dijo que tomara asiento alado de una chica de cabello negro azulado, ya que ese sería su asiento durante su clase, volvió a asentir y se encamino al lugar designado.

Al llegar al lugar tomo asiento y observó de reojo a la chica con la que compartiría banca, era muy mona a su parecer, su largo cabello negro-azulado y sus bonitos ojos color perla adornados con esas pestañas abundantes y largas le daban aspecto de muñeca, la joven al sentirse analizada se puso un tanto nerviosa así que volteo a ver a la castaña con un leve sonrojo y le sonrió amablemente, la ojipurpura le regreso la sonrisa junto con un guiño, tiempo después ambas le pusieron atención al profesor pues al parecer estaba dando algunas instrucciones.

— Como pueden ver tendremos a Kodoku-san con nosotros lo que resta del año escolar, trátenla bien…y otra cosa, necesito que alguno de ustedes le preste sus apuntes de mi clase para que se ponga al corriente, ya que dentro de unas semanas tendremos examen— finalizo mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir del salón.

Los alumnos se despidieron formalmente del profesor Hatake y se quedaron sentados hasta que este desapareció por la puerta, no paso ni un segundo cuando varios alumnos corrieron prácticamente fuera del salón hacia el patio o a la cafetería de la escuela, los alumnos que quedaban dentro del aula solo platicaban o se quedaban a dormir un rato hasta que el otro profesor llegara.

Todo el parloteo se vio silenciado al entrar tres imponentes figuras muy corpulentas y con aires de grandeza.

Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y huir de esa chica que acababa de ingresar al salón, no entendía que hacia ahí, se suponía que debería estar en Corea no en ese instituto en Japón, más le valía no interferir en sus planes o se las pagaría, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta delantera del salón una voz lo detuvo.

— Adonde crees que vas _Kasai_*— reconoció la voz de inmediato, era ese chico del club de lucha que se la pasaba jodiendolo cada vez que podía.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Takeda-san?— pregunto sonriéndole con amabilidad al joven corpulento, este por su parte sonrió con arrogancia y superioridad.

— ¡¿Se te olvida gusano qué tienes que cargar mis cosas?!— grito tomando al morocho del cuello del suéter azul marino y empujándolo contra la pared, el ojinegro solo logro hacer una mueca de dolor.

Como odiaba a ese sujeto, siempre lo trataba con la punta del pie, solo porque era el capitán del club de lucha y favorito de uno de los consejeros de la escuela.

Lo había observado discretamente desde que ingreso al salón, estaba decidida a cobrársela por el plantón que le dio en el aeropuerto e intentar huir de ella.

Se percató que abriría la puerta así que se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a paso calmado a él, estaba a un metro de él cuando sintió un aura pesada, volteo levemente y vio a tres chicos muy fornidos, supuso que eran de tercer año y que entrenaban algún deporte.

Estos tipos la pasaron de largo, los vio aproximarse al morocho y hablarle de una forma muy despectiva, le sorprendió que el ojinegro no se defendiera y que se dejara mangonear, así que decidió intervenir.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú, déjalo tranquilo!— exigió encarando al chico de cabellos azul cielo, que al parecer era el líder del trío.

— ¿Así? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lloriquear como la niñita caprichosa que eres? No te metas idiota, este no es asunto tuyo— "¿Acaso se atrevió ese pedazo de imbécil a insultarme y a llamarme niñita?" Pensó al tiempo que le aparecía una venita en la sien, "¡oh, no! Ya nos jodimos" se lamentó en sus adentros el moreno al captar el aura maligna de su defensora.

— Vete nena, es lo mejor, así no sales lastimada y evitamos gastar saliva y energía contigo— se burló un joven de gafas negra y cabello castaño claro.

No supo en qué momento su temperamento agresivo salió a flote provocando que los tres jóvenes corpulentos yacieran inconscientes en el suelo. Los pocos alumnos que aún se encontraban en el salón estaba anonadados por lo que acababa de suceder, nunca se hubieran esperado que esa chica tendría los huevos…mejor dicho el valor para haberles hecho eso a los chicos más temidos de la escuela.

— Bien, ya me deshice de los patanes ahora— hizo un ademan de recordar algo— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tú!— Dijo señalando acusadoramente al moreno— Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente _Kasai_— ordeno al ojinegro, él se negó amablemente pero la chica lo tomo de la oreja izquierda y se lo llevo a rastras del salón, este protestaba de la manera más cordial posible.

Después de que le sonriera a la que sería su nueva compañera de banca y le pusiera atención a las últimas palabras de Kakashi-sensei, se dispuso a recoger sus útiles con calma, pues sus dos mejores amigos vendrían por ella, le dio un vistazo al aula y vio como entraban los brabucones número uno de la escuela, se angustio un poco puesto que esos tres solo iban a los salones a molestar a los marginados del instituto; vio como los tres sujetos acorralaban al _Kasai_ contra la puerta delantera, desvió la mirada de tal escena pues le causaba impotencia no poder ayudar al joven, inconscientemente sus manos se formaron en puño bajo la mesa.

No notó cuando la castaña se ponía de pie para dirigirse hacia el azabache y los de tercer año, se preocupó mucho más por él, ya que temía que esa chica lo maltratara y se burlará del ojinegro al igual que todos los alumnos de la escuela (a excepción de sus dos mejores amigos, un rubio escandaloso y ella). Sonrió aliviada al ver que la ojipurpura lo defendía de los bravucones.

Cuando escucho los insultos por parte de los jóvenes de tercer año hacia la bienhechora agacho la mirada temerosa de que la castaña resultara herida, aun con la mirada gacha percibió como tres cuerpos caían al suelo, alzó su mirada perlada y lo que vio la dejo impresionada, los tres abusivos estaban inconscientes alado de la ojipurpura que hacia un ademan de sacudirse las manos y después tomo al ojinegro por una oreja, este daba pequeños quejidos y protestas hasta que ambos desaparecieron del salón, los sobrantes del aula cuchicheaban sobre lo acontecido hace pocos minutos, observo nuevamente a los abusivos con algo de pena, pero en su interior sabía que se lo tenían merecido por maltratar al azabache de esa forma.

Se levantó de su pupitre y se encamino hacia donde se encontraban los tres chicos tumbados en el piso, paso entre ellos con cuidado para no pisarles, llego hasta la puerta por donde había salido la castaña con un nerd llorón, se arrodillo y levanto los útiles junto con la mochila que el _Kasai_ tiro por culpa de Takeda, al terminar de recogerlos fue con sumo cuidado y calma a recoger las cosas de la Kodoku, las puso sobre su banca y espero a que sus amigos llegaran y la ayudaran con las pertenencias de sus compañeros, en caso de que ambos no volviesen a tiempo, ya luego les explicaría a sus amigos lo que paso y por qué llevaba sus cosas.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del aula se dirigieron al piso de arriba, ya que prácticamente nadie pasaba por allí, lo soltó de la oreja puesto que este la veía con el ceño fruncido y con esa mirada negra llena de enojo que intimidaría a cualquiera pero para la desgracia del Uchiha eso no funcionaba en ella.

Lo llevo al pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros para poder hablar de la manera más calmada con el chico nerd.

— ¿Y bien?...no me dirás ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí _Kasai-baka-chan_?— cuestionó con burla, poniendo su mano derecha en su cintura a manera de jarra y recargando la izquierda en los casilleros.

— Hmp...No estoy obligado a darte explicaciones cuando no soy el único que al parecer cambio— contesto con frialdad a la joven de ojos purpura para después darle la espalda y caminar de regreso al aula.

La furia de la castaña aumento con la respuesta de su 'queridísimo' amigo y más al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana.

_Ya había salido del aeropuerto y esperaba al taxi que había llamado hace unos 15 minutos, pero enfrente de ella se estaciono una limosina y de esta bajo un chico de unos veintidós años de cabellos azabaches, ojos negros y con unas marcas debajo de estos._

_— Creí haberles avisado que hoy estaría de regreso Itachi-baka-chan— le reclamo por su tardanza al azabache que solo alzo los hombros con desinterés._

_—Akari-chan le dijiste a mi estúpido hermano menor no a mí, sabes que yo te quiero mucho— comento en lo que la abrazaba fuertemente y estrujaba las mejillas de la recién llegada— Aunque tú no aprecies el inmenso cariño que yo te profeso y a cambio de todo mi amor puro y sincero tú me provoques maltrato infantil— decía lloriqueando en plena entrada de aeropuerto haciendo que las personas que entraban y salían del establecimiento les pusieran demasiada atención, provocando que la joven se sintiera avergonzada por la escenita del ojinegro._

_—Deja de ser tan idiota Itachi— le ordeno en un susurro al moreno— Además ¿Cómo que maltrato infantil?, que yo sepa eres todo un hombre o eso es lo que siempre dices aunque yo sinceramente lo dudo— dijo mientras entraba al auto y esperaba a que el joven entrara con ella._

_— ¡Oh! Que abuso, que villanía se efectúa a mi pobre existencia, a mi… a un hombre guapo y sexy, que por dentro soy como un pequeño niño débil e indefenso, como puede haber personas tan viles que abusan de mi nobleza— dramatizaba el hombre al igual que hacía unos ademanes exagerados, por su parte a la castaña estaba tan irritada por el dramaturgo del moreno que decidió callarlo con un golpe en la cabeza, pero nuevamente el ojinegro dramatizo, ella solo pudo rodar los ojos fastidiada._

_—Sí, sí, si Itachi todo el mundo te maltrata física y sicológicamente, ya entendimos— se limitó a decir para que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo._

_—Bueno ya que aclaramos este punto vallamos a nuestra siguiente ¡aventura!— grito emocionado subiéndose al auto, para después sacar medio cuerpo por el quemacocos y cantar la canción de 'Papi te comiste mis papas'*, la joven solo suspiro cansada, si no era el psicótico de Madara era Tobi o el idiota de Itachi, no comprendía cómo era posible que sus padrinos aguantaran tanto subnormal en su casa._

_._

_._

_._

_Después del ataque de 'idiotez' de Itachi llegaron a la mansión Uchiha donde el moreno le enseño donde sería su habitación y le ordeno acomodar su equipaje, la castaña frunció el ceño al escuchar el mandato del moreno, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, entro a su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara al moreno para después ponerle pestillo._

_Dejo su equipaje alado de la puerta para poder observar mejor su nuevo 'santuario', era muy grande y eso no le desagradaba del todo, pero la habitación era muy sosa ya que tenía colores muy sobrios y solo había una cama matrimonial y unos cuantos muebles rústicos, lo que si le encanto era que tenía su propio baño, un inmenso armario de pared y un hermoso balcón que daba al jardín._

_Suspiro cansada, ese fin de semana seria agotador, de solo pensar todos los deberes escolares y decorar su nueva habitación le daban ganas de regresar a casa de su padre._

_Tomo su equipaje para acomodarlo, se percató que sobre la cama se encontraba el uniforme escolar, así que dejo lo de sus maletas para probarse el uniforme._

_Se observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que estaba plegado a la puerta del armario, y le gusto lo que veía, no es que fuese vanidosa, pero los arduos entrenamientos si habían dado los frutos esperados, ya que contaba con un cuerpo muy buen dotado que con esa falda negra tableada que le quedaba unos dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, las calcetas largas de color blanco y los zapatos con un pequeño tacón de 5 cm resaltaban sus piernas largas y torneada, también le gustaba la camisa blanca ya que resaltaba su cintura y busto y no se transparentaba, lo que si detesto era que tenía que llevar un chaleco de color azul marino debajo del suéter de igual color aunque el corbatín rojo obscuro compensaba lo del chaleco._

_Tomo su celular para ver la hora, no era tan tarde si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo a la tercera clase, tomo su mochila donde guardo su celular y un pequeño estuche donde guardaba sus objetos personales, se cepillo rápidamente su cabello castaño largo y levemente ondulado y se encamino a la puerta._

_Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, tomo la chaqueta de Itachi, se encontraba colgada en un perchero, tomo su cartera la coloco en su lugar nuevamente y salió de la casona._

_Se alegró de ver que la limosina seguía estacionada frente a la mansión, le habían ahorrado tiempo, le pidió al chofer que la llevara donde sería su nuevo instituto y este solo asintió para emprender camino a la escuela._

_Cuando llego al instituto el chofer le abrió la puerta y le deseo un lindo día, ella le agradeció y se despidió de él; emprendió el camino hacia la dirección, cosa de la que se arrepintió puesto que se perdió en los innumerables pasillos, pero su salvación fue que se encontró con la secretaria de Tsunade-sama y la guio hasta la dirección._

Regreso de sus recuerdos por el eco de los pasos del moreno, frunció el ceño irritada, si era necesario utilizar la fuerza bruta con el ojinegro para sacarle la verdad, observo su espalda y su mirada cambio de una irritada a una de preocupación, necesitaba saber que era lo que ocurría con él, después de todo lo conocía desde niños y sabia cuando algo andaba mal con el Uchiha.

— Si serás idiota— dijo con burla, provocando que el morocho se detuviera de golpe pero sin voltear a verla, la castaña solo sonrió victoriosa, sabía que no le gustaba que se burlaran de él ya que lastimaban su orgullo.

— Hmp… déjate de juegos estúpidos y habla— ordeno el joven aun sin voltear a verle, escucho como se encaminaba hacia él, la oyó detenerse justo a sus espaldas haciendo que le diera un pequeño escalofrió que escondió a la perfección ya que no quería mostrarse débil ante ella.

Se sintió feliz, al final no lo tuvo que golpear solo tuvo que herir ese insufrible orgullo suyo.

— Olvídalo… no me tomara mucho tiempo descubrir que está pasando en esta escuelita— dijo pasando al lado del morocho— Y cuando lo sepa, será muy entretenido jugar al mismo juego _Kasai-baka-chan_— le sonrió divertida al muchacho, este iba a replicar, pero lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia las escaleras.

— Apresúrate _Kasai-chan_ o llegaremos tarde a matemáticas— bajaron las escaleras, la castaña reía divertida por los gruñidos de su amigo, pues cada vez que podía lo alaba de la muñeca logrando que tropezara levemente con los escalones.

Por su parte el Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia en su interior "Ya veremos que averiguas querida Akari-chan, porque no te la pondré fácil, no permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino…" se hubiese seguido regodeando mentalmente por el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir para deshacerse de la entrometida de su amiga, pero los casi tropiezos que le provocaba la castaña se lo impidieron.

.

.

.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del salón de clases, adentro se escuchaba la voz gruesa de Morino Ibiki, la ojipurpura deslizo un poco la puerta corrediza logrando que el profesor los observara con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Lo lamento sensei, pero soy nueva y _Kasai-chan_ me ayudo a encontrar mi casillero— se disculpó entrando junto con el moreno— ¿Nos permitiría la entrada?

—Bien señorita, pueden pasar, pero al final de la clase quiero hablar con ustedes— los dos asintieron y pasaron para ir a ocupar los lugares sobrantes.

Todos los alumnos, que se encontraban en silencio, observaron expectantes a los recién llegados y se preguntaban el ¿Por qué habían llegado juntos y qué relación tenía la castaña con el ojinegro? Y ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?, cuando tomaron asiento en las bancas se percataron que sus cosas estaban allí junto con una notita, "No sabía si volverían al salón de Historia así que las traje conmigo y las deje en los pupitres. Atte. Hyuga Hinata". Ambos agradecieron mentalmente a la Hyuga.

La clase trascurrió sin ninguna interrupción, pero tres personitas seguían con las dudas en su cabeza. Al final de la clase todos salieron al receso de cuarenta minutos y los dos retardados se quedaron a aclarar bien el porqué de su impuntualidad.

— En verdad lo siento, fue mi culpa… yo le pedí a _Kasai-chan_ que me acompañara y…— no pudo terminar de dar su excusa porque Morino la interrumpió.

—No se preocupe Kodoku, la directora cito a los profesores del grupo 2A para informarnos de usted, solo le pido que no vuelva a llegar retrasada y que pida las lecciones de este mes puesto que dentro de quince días será mi examen— indico el hombre mientras recogía algunos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio y los guardaba en su portafolios.

— _Kasai_ ya que te has ofrecido a ayudar a tu compañera, espero y seas tan amable para proporcionarle tus libretas de apuntes— el moreno solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, su compañera lo vio de reojo y se sorprendió al no ver molestia plasmada en el rostro blanco si no una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "¡Bastardo bipolar con doble personalidad!… ¡Ah! ¡Te hare sufrir!" grito su interior mientras le aparecía una venita en la sien y temblaba levemente por el enojo.

.

.

.

Los vio salir juntos del edificio B, automáticamente frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacia él con ella? ¿Quién se creía esa? Y más importante ¿Acaso no sabía quién rayos era _Kasai_?, todas esas dudas brotaban de su mente una y otra vez provocando que le doliera la cabeza.

— Nee…frentona… ¡Hola!... ¡Hermosa rubia llamando a 'frente de marquesina'!— la ojiazul meneaba la mano derecha frente a los ojos de la pelirosa para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ino-cerda?— pregunto molesta, pero sin despegar la mirada de la ojipurpura y el moreno.

—Y lo preguntas, no me has puesto atención desde hace un buen rato—se quejó haciendo un puchero.

— Perdona, pero la tal Akari se llevó a _Kasai_ por las bancas del edificio C— se disculpó con una sonrisa— ¿Qué acaso no sabe a quién le pertenece?— gruño enfadada.

— Mmm…pues yo que tu amiga tendría mucho cuidado con la nueva, se ve muy confianzuda con el nerd— aconsejo a la ojiverde— Aunque tienes que aceptar que en vacaciones el nerd se dio una manita de gato— dijo observando a la lejanía al moreno junto a la castaña que ahora se hallaban platicando con un rubio amante del ramen.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? Que ese ñoño se quitara los lentes de fondo de botella, los horribles frenos y se cortara el cabello no quiere decir que sea guapo— reprendió a su mejor amiga y rival— ¿Acaso esos son tus gustitos Ino-puerca?— se mofo de la rubia.

— ¡Yo no estoy diciendo que sea atractivo y mucho menos que me guste! Solo dije que se hizo un cambio, eso es todo— comento indignada por la insinuación de su amiga.

— Da igual lo que pienses de él, lo que importa aquí es que la nueva no se robe a mi esclavo— frunció el ceño de tan solo imaginar al moreno en manos de la castaña.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Kasai: nombre falso que utiliza Sasuke.

Papi te comiste mis papas: cancion de Marceline de Hora de aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Al terminar de escuchar las indicaciones del profesor, se dirigieron a tomar sus cosas de los pupitres para salir detrás del profesor, se despidieron de el con una reverencia y una bonita sonrisa, cuando vieron que dio la vuelta y bajaba las escaleras la ojipurpura lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡En verdad eres increíble!—dijo con sarcasmo y voz molesta.

— ¡Hmp! Ya lo sé, no tienes que alabarme por eso—contesto en tono arrogante.

En cuanto escucho eso se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y le apareció un venita en la cabeza estilo anime y luego le pego con el filo de la palpa en la cabeza al moreno.

— Maldito demonio ególatra—fue lo último que dijo para así tomar uno de los brazos del pelinegro, que se encontraba en el suelo seminconsciente, y arrastrarlo por los pasillos, de allí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja del edificio B.

.

.

.

Regresaba de la cafetería con un pequeño tazón de ramen instantáneo entre sus manos y acompañado de dos chicas de primer año, que le platicaban sobre el festival de otoño y sobre lo genial que sería si el asistiera a la celebración del instituto con alguna cita, tal vez era un distraído sin remedio pero sabía que esas chicas le estaban dando indirectas para que las invitara al festival pero desgraciadamente el solo invitaría a una chica en toda la escuela, aquella que lo traía enamorado desde kínder, invitaría a su flor de cerezo.

Dejo de ponerles atención pues casi se atragantaba con el ramen que iba comiendo al ver a la chica nueva junto al nerd bajando las escaleras del edificio B y dirigiéndose a los banquillos del edificio C.

— ¡Sempai ¿se encuentra bien?!—preguntaron alarmadas al verlo toser y ponerse levemente morado.

— H-hai, coff, coff…no se preocupen—contesto con voz seca— Solo necesito un poco de agua, eso es to…—no termino su frase pues instantáneamente las dos chicas salieron corriendo mientras le gritaban que en un momento volvían con su bebida.

El rubio solo se quedó allí, parado observando como sus dos compañeras se alejaban hasta que las perdió de vista, se había quedado ido.

— ¡Hmp! Al parecer es cierto lo que me dijiste dobe—salió de su trance al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, se giró rápidamente para quedar frente a su mejor amigo y la tal Akari.

Antes de entablar cualquier conversación se aseguró que nadie estuviera por los pasillos y llevo con rapidez a sus dos acompañantes a un aula que se encontraba en la planta baja del sector C, ya escondidos allí cerró la puerta, tiro el bote vacío de ramen instantáneo a la basura y se giró hacia sus compañeros para comenzar la plática.

— Teme, te he estado buscando para preguntarte…—nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por la voz de la acompañante del ojinegro.

— Con que este es el famoso Naruto—afirmo la castaña mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabeza haciendo sentir incomodo al rubiales— ¡Hmp!, no está nada mal, al contrario, hasta es atractivo— hablo al aire como si el ojiazul y el azabache no existieran.

— Etto…Gracias…creo—agradeció mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nerviosamente, se calló al recordar lo que le iba a preguntar al moreno antes de ser interrumpido.

— Bueno…emmm…Sasuke…yo…quería saber— no sabía cómo empezar, le era difícil decirle algo a su mejor amigo sin recibir un golpe de él después de clases.

Los dos presentes que estaban frente a él lo veían con una ceja alzada y esperando lo que tuviera que decir, la castaña al percatarse de que el joven de lentes empezaba a impacientarse por los balbuceos sin sentido que daba el Namikaze intervino rápidamente.

—Ne, ne Naruto-chan dilo ya o el ogrito a mi lado se enfurecerá y quien va a tener que aguantar su mal humor de regreso a casa voy a ser yo—suplico la ojipurpura.

En realidad no le preocupaba el humor de su amigo, sino que le daba curiosidad lo que el rubio quería decir y por qué los había llevado al salón a escondidas, cuando lo escucho hablarle con tanta familiaridad al azabache se le hizo muy sospechoso "¡Hum! Algo me dice Naruto… que tú eres el indicado" se dedicó a prestarle más atención a ese chico de bigotes.

— ¿Ustedesdosseconocen?— soltó de sopetón y recorrido.

— ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por eso te tardaste tanto y te pusiste tan nervioso? Por un momento creí que te me estabas declarando dobe—se burló del Namikaze.

Este por su parte estaba con la cara pálida y la boca abierta pues el comentario del moreno le hizo recordar el beso que se dieron a los doce años "Aun ese recuerdo me atormenta", cuando se recuperó del estupor frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de muerte al joven azabache.

— ¡¿Qué dices maldito Teme?!— gritó y se lanzó contra el Uchiha, este trato de esquivarlo pero fue muy lento pues el ojiazul lo tacleo.

La castaña, que hasta ese momento miraba expectante a los dos jóvenes pelear, bufó y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad al ojinegro, la cual no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos chicos que yacían en el suelo.

— OK, OK, déjense de niñerías y de pie— ordeno la joven de ojos purpura con las manos en la cadera a manera de jarra e inclinándose un poco hacia ellos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, acomodaron sus uniformes y observaron a la joven que les sonreía traviesamente, ante esto los dos chicos se miraron entre sí con duda y después a la castaña que seguía con esa sonrisa que no les daba buena espina.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cafetería y comemos algo?—pregunto a los jóvenes, estos aun dudaban de las intenciones de la chica.

— ¡Oh! Vamos…yo invito—dijo mientras los tomaba de las manos para después enredar su brazo derecho con el izquierdo del 'nerd' y su brazo izquierdo con el derecho del rubio, como los tomo por sorpresa no pudieron decir nada solo se dejaron arrastrar hasta la puerta para salir del salón.

Ya en el pasillo ambos jóvenes intentaron resistirse a ir con la joven, esta trato de impedírselo tomándolos más fuerte de los brazos, como la castaña no poseía la fuerza necesaria los soltó, ambos se prepararon para huir

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?— cuestiono molesta a los dos chicos que estaban de espadas a dos metros de ella 'caminado' en direcciones diferentes.

— Ano… etto… ¿irnos?— preguntaron dudosos volteando a verla.

— Por supuesto que no— declaro— Les he dicho que iremos a comer— finalizo, acorto la distancia que los separaba para quedar a medio metro de ambos muchachos.

— ¿Saben? Desde la mañana no he comido nada y si no me alimento me pongo un tanto agresiva y chocosa, cosa que odio— les comento cruzada de brazos— y si eso sucede…ustedes cargaran conmigo— los amenazo con el dedo índice, estos solo pudieron tragar grueso ante la mirada de psicópata que les dirigía la castaña.

— Nos arriesgaremos— dijo seguro el chico de anteojos.

— ¡¿Eh?!— el rubio solo volteo a verlo con cara de pánico "¡Maldición Teme! ¡Ella es más atemorizante que Tsunade-obaachan y Sakura-chan juntas!" no le quedaba de otra, asintió 'apoyando' a su supuesto mejor amigo.

La castaña alzo una ceja incrédula, vio como los dos jóvenes giraban sobre su eje para irse pero hábilmente tomo a los dos chicos de una de sus orejas.

— No les estoy preguntando par de torpes— y así se los llevo hacia la cafetería, perdiéndose por uno de los tantos corredores que llevaban a la cafetería.

En una banca no muy lejos del edificio C, donde se encontraban 'caminando' _Kasai_, la Kodoku y el Namikaze, se encontraban una Haruno y una Yamanaka que observaban al trio, una con mala cara y otra con aburrimiento.

Los había estado observando desde que salieron de la zona B, también cuando se encontraron al rubiecito y cuando los tres entraron a un aula para quien sabe qué y ahora los veía juntos en el pasillo.

— ¡Argh! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerles eso?— grito exasperada la joven de ojos color jade al observar como la castaña arrastraba a un joven de ojos color zarco y a otro de ojos color ónix en dirección a la cafetería.

— Sabes frentona si sigues haciendo corajes terminaras con arrugas y muchas canas— comento una ojiceleste con total calma— Y parecerás una anciana cuando tengas veinte— finalizo mientras terminaba de comer un yogurt de durazno.

— ¡Cierra la boca Ino-puerca!— le grito, se puso de pie— ¡Es el colmo! ¡No solo se lleva a mi esclavo sino que también a Naruto!— le volvió a gritar a su mejor amiga rival, tomo sus cosas de mala manera y se fue en busca de la Kodoku.

Por su parte la rubia suspiro "Ardera Troya" pensó para sí, tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie para seguir a la neurótica de su amiga "Sakura no hagas una estupidez".

.

.

.

Cuando dieron la vuelta por uno de los pasillos decidió soltar el agarre de sus orejas y solo tomarlos de los brazos como en un principio.

El camino hacia la cafetería fue 'ameno', pues cuando pasaron por el pequeño sendero que se encontraba en un jardín que divide a los edificios A, B C de los edificios D y E, los dos jóvenes intentaban escapar de vez en cuando, ella los tomaba de los brazos con fuerza y les pellizcaba sin piedad alguna, ellos se quejaban de dolor y dejaban de forcejear.

Ambos se miraron con un poco de nerviosismo "¡Vamos a cometer harakiri* si entramos allí!" pensó más nervioso el rubio a cada paso que daban y se acercaban a la cafetería "¡Maldición! Akari me van a matar por tu culpa" el moreno estaba furioso en su interior "Te juro que si esto me trae problemas te hare sufrir todo el fin de semana" prometió viendo de reojo a la castaña.

Al momento de entrar por la puerta principal de la cafetería todos los presentes se quedaron cayados solo para contemplar estupefactos al trio que se encontraba en la entrada, desde hacía un tiempo se rumoreaba que Namikaze Naruto tenía una amistad con _Kasai_ desde que ingreso al instituto, todos sabían que el ojiazul nunca lo hizo menos como los demás, siempre lo defendía y lo trataba de integrar a la sociedad estudiantil, en sí, se murmuraba que eran mejores amigos en secreto, pero nunca los habían visto juntos en los recesos u horas libres ni siquiera en hora de clases ya que el rubio se la pasaba con su bolita de amigos y el pelinegro en la biblioteca por lo que su amistad no estaba del todo confirmada, hasta ahora.

— Mmm… ¿En dónde nos sentaremos?— pregunto al aire mientras recorría todo el lugar con la mirada.

Por lo que sabía la cafetería se ubicaba debajo del edificio E, contaba con dos entrada la principal que daba hacia el jardín que separaba los edificios y la lateral izquierda que daba a las escaleras de emergencia del mismo edificio, si entrabas por la puerta principal la cocina quedaba de frente junto con las mesas para cuatro ,que se hallaban minuciosamente repartidas por la estancia, y el área de postres a tu derecha, en cambio sí entrabas por la puerta lateral la cocina quedaba a tu izquierda, el área de postres al frente al igual que las mesas y la entrada principal a tu derecha.

Después de pensarlo mucho la joven decidió sentarse en una mesa que se localizaba justo en el centro "¡¿Qué rayos?!" pensaron alarmados el dúo de chicos que acompañaba a la castaña.

Cuando los tres pasaron por la multitud de gente para llegar a la mesa todos los veían de diferente manera, unos con sorpresa, otros con molestia, unos más con desprecio y los demás con confusión, ellos por su parte… el rubio estaba que se moría de miedo, angustia y no hacía nada para disimularlo pues su cara estaba pálida y sudaba frio, el azabache tenía una cara nerviosa pero en su yo interno estaba furioso y la nueva solo ignoraba a todas esas miradas y sonreía muy feliz porque su plan saldría más que perfecto.

Se sentaron en la mesa, la castaña se sentó como toda una señorita, el rubiales se desparramo en la silla para intentar aparentar que se encontraba igual que siempre y el joven de espejuelos se sentó erguido, las manos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza gacha aparentando incomodidad por la situación provocando que en sus lentillas se reflejara la luz y sus ojos fuesen imperceptibles.

La ojipurpura lo observo con cara de pocos amigos y un mohín ante esa posición tan sumisa que había adoptado el moreno al sentarse "Más uke no puedes parecer Sasuke" suspiro, no tenía caso discutir ahora, su plan estaba rindiendo frutos, miro de reojo al ojiceleste y sonrió con arrogancia

Se hizo la desentendida cuando sintió diferentes tipos de mirada y tomo el menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

— Yo quiero algo de arroz con verduras fritas— dijo sin despegar la vista del menú — ¿Ustedes que van a pedir?— dijo levantando la vista.

— Ra-ramen d-de pu-puerc-miedo— contesto sin pensar mientras miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, la castaña alzo una ceja interrogante.

— De ¿Qué cosa?, ¿es nuevo ese platillo?

— ¿Eh? ¡No!... Digo… ¿Qué? Etto… ¿Qué preguntaste y que dije?— pregunto aun sin entender nada, la ojipurpura lo miro extraño y contesto

— Pregunte lo que querían de comer y tu contestaste 'Ramen de puerc-miedo'— dijo aun con cara de extrañeza.

— ¡AH!... jeje quise decir Ramen de puerco— sonrió apenado y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

— Aja, claro— expresó no muy convencida— Y ¿Tu? ¿Sasuke-chan vas a querer algo?

Al escuchar ser nombrado levanto la vista y vio a través de sus lentes a la joven que lo miraba con un tic en el ojo "Hmp… al parecer te exaspera mi forma de actuar…jeje interesante" sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

— Me gustaría un plato de onigiris con tomate— contesto para después volver a la posición de antes, observo de reojo a la Kodoku y una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se posó en sus labios al notar como la chica se ponía roja de coraje y se controlaba para no saltar hacia su persona.

Bufo molesta, se puso de pie para poder ir por la comida, se detuvo de golpe, ya le estaban cabreando esas miraditas y susurros.

— ¿Qué rayos están viendo?— grito molesta a todos los presentes y les dirigió una mirada gélida, todos al oír tal grito y ver la mirada de la joven decidieron que lo más oportuno seria regresar a sus actividades si es que querían salir ilesos, ya que absolutamente todos estaban enterados que la nueva había noqueado a los brabucones de tercero.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo, la gente volteo a la puerta principal que estaba de par en par y en la estrada se encontraba una peli rosa muy, muy enojada.

La ojijade busco con la mirada su objetivo y cuando lo halló camino con grandes zancadas hacia él, bueno en este caso ella, empujando a cuanto se le pusiera enfrente, aventó chicos gordos, delgados, fornido, chicas delgadas y rellenitas ganándose insultos por parte de estos pero estos callaban al toparse con la mirada fulminante de la ojiverde.

Los estudiantes que pululaban en el lugar la miraban con miedo, detrás de ella iba una rubia que pedía disculpas por el comportamiento de su amiga.

— Sa-Sakura cálmate…— su intento de apaciguar a su casi hermana fue interrumpido por esta misma.

— ¡TÚ!— grito señalando acusadoramente a una chica de cabellera color chocolate intenso que traía cargando una bandeja con tres platillos, la de ojos purpura miro interrogante a la pelirosa.

Cuando regresaba de la cocina con su rico desayuno y el de sus compañeros recordó algo que se le había olvidado preguntar al 'nerd'.

— Ne… _Kasai-chan_, ¿Quién es Hyuga Hinata?— lo cuestiono aun de pie con la bandeja.

— Es una chica rara, tiene el cabello azul índigo, ojos color blanco y piel mega pálida, va en nuestro grupo— explico un rubio dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

— Es una chica muy linda— el ojinegro dejo salir un susurro imperceptible para cualquiera pero la amiga de infancia de este lo escucho perfectamente provocando en ella una sonrisa de lado.

La Kodoku asintió, la recordaba era su compañera de banco en clase del pervertido de Kakashi, iba a preguntar algo más antes de tomar asiento pero un grito la hizo detenerse y ver hacia el frente, el rubio y el de lentes se sobresaltaron al escuchar tal grito, voltearon y se paralizaron al ver a Haruno a menos de un metro de ellos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kodoku?— pregunto molesta, la rubia solo se puso a un lado de ella.

La castaña frunció el ceño y dejo la bandeja en la mesa para después cruzarse de brazos y retar a la ojiverde con la mirada, esta solo se puso más furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

— Te he preguntado algo, ahora contéstame— ordeno la pelirosa, la ojipurpura frunció aún más su ceño.

— No tengo porque contestarte cabeza de chicle— respondió altanera sin dejar su posición y ni de verla a los ojos.

— ¿Quién te has creído? ¿Eres idiota?— pregunto burlona a la castaña, esta permaneció impávida causando más enojo en la otra chica.

— ¡Ja! Al parecer si lo eres— comento con superioridad y con las manos en sus caderas, la castaña gruño y frunció aún más el ceño (si era eso posible), trataba de controlarse para no saltar sobre la mesa y patearle la cara a la anoréxica esa.

Ambas chicas no desviaban la mirada, tanto que a algunos les pareció ver rayos cosa que los asusto más, conocían a la Haruno, era muy cabezota, poco paciente, de carácter muy fuerte y de una fuerza un tanto descomunal para ser una chica y si habían escuchado bien por los pasillos Kodoku no se quedaba atrás, no tenía ni un día en el colegio y ya todos sabían que era de temer, tal vez más que la pelirosa.

La atmósfera del lugar comenzó a ponerse tensa, no solo por el silencio que adornaba la estancia sino también las auras pesadas que rodeaban a ambas chicas.

La Yamanaka puso una mano en hombro de su amiga para tratar de calmarla pero no funciono ya que la rosadita la ignoro, por su parte el nerd aparentaba estar incómodo y hundirse más en su lugar, y el Namikaze trataba de llamar la atención de alguna de las dos jóvenes.

— Púdrete planita— escupió con desdén señalando el pecho de la ojiesmeralda y tomo asiento para empezar a degustar de su ya no tan grato desayuno, los demás exclamaron con sorpresa al escuchar el insulto, aun atónitos volteaban a ver a la ojipurpura y después a la flor de cerezo varias veces.

Observo a su amiga con preocupación, esa chica había tocado uno de los puntos débiles de la Haruno… su busto, la iba tomar del brazo para sacarla de allí pero esta se lo arrebato. El joven de ojos y cabello oscuro aun con la cabeza gacha sonrió con diversión ante esa discusión "Si que has cambiado Akari, al menos ya controlas tu temperamento, pero aún me sigo preguntando ¿qué le paso a tu cabello y al color de tus ojos?" y el descendiente Uzumaki veía inquieto a su amor "Sakura-chan…".

La pelirosa temblaba de coraje 'planita, planita, planita…' esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "¡Cha! ¡Te voy a matar desgraciada!" sin pensarlo se abalanzo contara la Kodoku, pero dos fuertes brazos la rodearon de la cintura llevándosela de la cafetería mientras gritaba y le dirigía insultos a la castaña que le sacaba la lengua y la veía divertida.

"Gracias a Kami-sama que Naruto la atrapo a tiempo" suspiro aliviada la ojiceleste mientras seguía de cerca al rubio que se llevaba a su amiga a la fuerza.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Bájame en este instante! ¡Quiero matarla por haberse llevado a **MI** lacayo!— seguía gritando mientras pataleaba y forcejeaba con el Namikaze y este, aun que le dolieran los golpes que le daba su amor rosáceo, intentaba no soltarla— ¡_Kasai_ ven ahora mismo!… ¡argh! ¡Esclavo!— grito por última vez antes de salir por completo de la cafetería y señalando acusadoramente al moreno de anteojos.

Ante lo dicho por la rosadita la ojipurpura observo interrogante al moreno que se hizo el desentendido "¡¿Qué rayos pasa en este lugar?!" le frustraba esa situación.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo después de esa escenita, ya que le sobraba poco tiempo para comer a algunos puesto que tendrían otra clase, otros que contaba con el privilegio de tener hora muerta disfrutaban de su comida y platicaban de lo acontecido.

En una mesa cerca de la entrada lateral se encontraban tres jóvenes, uno serio de pocas palabras coleccionista de insectos, otro escandaloso amante de los perros y por ultimo una tímida joven, ellos habían presenciado tal acto en la cafetería.

— ¡WOW! Nunca había visto a ninguna chica confrontar así a la escandalosa de Sakura— comento fascinado viendo en dirección de la Kodoku— ¡Es mi heroína!— grito emocionado, captando las miradas de algunos de los que pasaban por allí.

— Espero que Kodoku-san no tenga problemas con Sakura-san después de esto— comento preocupada la joven de ojos opalinos.

—Por cierto Hina-chan ¿Por qué tenías las cosas de _Kasai_ y de Akari?— pregunto curioso a la peliazul.

— Kiba… nos explicó de camino a clase de Ibiki-sensei ¿Acaso no pusiste atención?— hablo con voz trémula el chico de gafas negras, el Inuzuka trago grueso "Jeje…creo que me descubrieron".

La joven ojiperla solo reía animadamente por los sermones que le daba el Aburame al chico perro sobre su falta de compañerismo y como el castaño se disculpaba o refutaba las acusaciones que le hacia el chico amante de los bichos.

Paro de reír y de ver a sus amigos pues su mirada quedo prensada de una oscura que la observaba detrás de sus anteojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosado pálido y en su boca apareció una sonrisa al igual que en la del azabache.

Eso fue captado por unos ojos purpuras, la joven solo sonrió con felicidad por su amigo de infancia "Joder...se me olvido que tenía que hablar con Naruto" se dio una palmada en la frente.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

harakiri: suicidio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

Era medio día de un perfecto sábado y en una habitación recién remodelada específicamente sobre la cama matrimonial se encontraba recostada una joven de cabellera y ojos verde pistacho claro, observaba el alto techo blanco tratando de idear nuevos planes para descubrir al Uchiha menor, pero se encontraba muy cansada mentalmente, después de todo ponerse al corriente en el colegio y sacar buenas notas en los exámenes que presento hace unos días la habían agotado, soltó un sonoro suspiro al recordar como sus dos primeros planes se fueron por el caño.

Su primer intento consistía en interrogar al rubio pero siempre que lo tenía acorralado y a segundos de confesar todo Sasuke extrañamente aparecía impidiendo que el chico zorro hablara, y su último intento se vio frustrado gracias a los dos herederos Uchiha.

— Y pensar que solo faltan una semana para el festival— dijo al aire, se reincorporo de golpe y una sonrisa traviesa se apodero de sus labios rosados— ¡Por supuesto! ¡El festival lo arregla todo!— grito con euforia, se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta para después salir de la habitación.

Paso con falsa tranquilidad por el largo pasillo de los dormitorios que se encontraban en el primer piso de esa enorme y hermosa mansión, reprimiendo sus ganas de saltar y gritar a todo pulmón que Sasuke pronto caería. Paso por una puerta entrecerrada y logro escuchar algunos quejidos lastimeros, como si de un espectro se tratara, entro sin permiso cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

— Vamos Itachi, no es para tanto— se recargo en la puerta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera blanca, observó expectante el bulto sobre la cama envuelto en sabanas que se removía incómodo.

— Solo te rechazó una vez, no es el fin del mundo— continuo viendo como de un movimiento brusco el pelinegro botaba la cobija esparciéndolas por el suelo mientras quedaba acostado bocabajo.

— Cállate Akari, sal de aquí y déjame solo con mi dolor— gimoteo ladeando la cabeza para verla con el ceño fruncido— Tu no comprendes porque nunca te has enamorado— le reprocho, giro sobre la cama pero al encontrarse en la orilla callo de bruces al suelo logrando pronunciar solo un quejido.

— Sabes perfectamente que si lo he estado… te confesé mis sentimientos antes de irme a Tailandia — se separó de la puerta acercándose hacia el azabache—Aunque haya pasado ya tiempo de eso, no importo con cuanto chico saliera simplemente nunca pude olvidarte— se acuclilló y comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos del joven que reposaba en el suelo.

El mayor se quedó en el suelo en completo shock, era consciente de los sentimiento de la peliverde pero siempre creyó que eran un simple capricho de aquel entonces ya que cuando se le confeso eran apenas unos críos. No pronuncio palabra alguna.

— Idiota— pronuncio con diversión el insulto— En verdad te lo creíste— rio más que divertida.

— ¡¿Todo fue un teatro?!— pregunto alterado mientras se reincorporaba, ella asintió carcajeándose más al ver la cara del hombre.

— Claro, yo nunca diría cosas tan cursis— dejo de burlarse y lo miro seria— Me compadeceré de tu alma y te ayudare a conquistar a la chica de la tienda de dangos— le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Se sintió extrañamente aliviado al saber que esa niña ya no tenía sentimientos para con el…entonces ¿por qué se instaló ese vacío en su pecho al saberlo?, negó repetidas veces para espantar aquella sensación y analizó a la joven de piel blanquecina.

— Por lo que veo tu bronceado ha desaparecido— comento al observar aquel rostro pálido con un pequeño rubor en los pómulos, la joven lo miro unos segundos y después asintió feliz.

— ¡Sí! Ahora ya volví a mi color natural, también me quite la peluca y las lentillas— se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta— Sera mejor que te des una ducha porque apestas a una vil comadreja, aleja esa depresión y ponte sexy que iremos a conquistar a la chica de tus sueños— ordeno saliendo del cuarto mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Él esbozó una sonrisa y acato la orden.

Se dirigió apresurada a su habitación, cerro de un portazo y se tumbó en la cama, tomo una de las esponjosas almohadas y escondió su rostro sonrojado en esta, estaba emocionada y a la vez destrozada, amaba a Itachi con todo su corazón, cuando era niña se enamoró de aquel responsable y gracioso joven, de alguna u otra forma nunca se ilusiono ya que él era cinco años mayor por lo que estaba segura que gustaba de mujeres de su edad o un poco mayores y no estaría interesado en una chiquilla inmadura como ella. No lloro solo acepto la realidad. Se reincorporo y con los pensamientos más optimistas que tenia se arregló para ayudar a su amor platónico a encontrar la felicidad, de lo que se enorgullecía era de no ser egoísta "Si él es feliz yo también podre serlo".

Cuando estuvo lista se escabullo hasta la habitación de su amigo de infancia, no le sorprendió encontrarlo dormido, después de la paliza que le dieron el viernes era comprensible. Lo vio removerse y murmurar cosas, subió a la cama como un felino posicionándose a horcajadas sobre el estómago del moreno, se inclinó un poco para poder escuchar lo que decía entre sueños.

—…H-Hinata…— susurro el joven, una sonrisilla adorno la boca de la ojiverde.

— ¡Sasuke pervertido!— grito provocando que el ojionix despertara— La próxima vez que tengas sueños húmedos evita que sean con la inocente de Hinata-chan— reprendió sin poder aguantar las ganas de carcajearse al ver el enrojecido rostro de su amigo y el estruendoso grito que profirió al verla sobre él.

— ¡Estúpido hermano menor! ¿Te encuentras bien?— entro preocupado el mayor que al momento se quedó tieso al ver la comprometedora escena en la cual eran partícipe su hermanito y la niña de cabello pistache.

— ¡Ups! Nos descubrieron— susurro sin ningún disimulo al Uchiha menor.

— ¡Quítate de encima Akari!— grito aun con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y furia combinados, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento aventó a la joven hacia el suelo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al baño.

Se escuchó el azote de la puerta. La verdecita miraba divertida todo aquello, no obstante el mayor no veía con buenos ojos lo ocurrido. La mujer se levantó del suelo y toco la puerta del baño.

— Anda Sasuke-baka-chan— alargo el nombre e insulto como niña pequeña que ruega por un dulce— Solo fue una bromita, no lo dije en serio— no se escuchó respuesta.

— Déjalo Akari— cuando iba a insistir la fría voz de Itachi le recorrió la medula impidiéndole hacerlo.

— Que sensible— bufo— Los hombres son unos bebés— salió de allí refunfuñando, el hombre de coleta baja suspiro con resignación siguiendo a la adolescente.

.

.

.

Pasearon por el área comercial donde se encontraba aquella tradicional tienda de dangos, entrando con aire despreocupado tomando una mesa para dos, la de cabello exótico atrajo la atención de la gente dentro del negocio, ella no le dio importancia ya que su atención estaba centrada en la joven detrás de la barra que se dedicaba a hacer la comida de aquel local.

La chica no aparentaba más de 25 años, cabello corto y castaño cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, de estatura promedio, vestía un kimono tradicional como todos los empleados del lugar y sobre este había un delantal blanco, piel blanca, ojos negros y un pequeñísimo lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— pregunto mientras observaba el pequeño menú.

— Kurumisawa Tomoe— dijo con una semi-sonrisa dejando el menú en la mesa y llamando a una mesera para que tomasen su orden.

— Apuesto a que hiciste algo muy estúpido como para que te rechazara— afirmo con burla después de haber ordenado—Ya que… Tratare de reparar tu error— se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barra con el propósito de entablar una conversación.

Pasado unos minutos, la repostera del pequeño restaurante y la ojiverde se llevaban de lo mejor, la ojiverde creía que sería una perfecta novia para Itachi, esa chica estaba en la palma de su mano hasta que llego el punto de conversación que la adolescente esperaba desde hacía ya un rato. Todo esto ocurría bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

— Tomoe-san, lamento si suena un tanto atrevido pero… ¿Usted sale con alguien?... quiero decir… ¿Tiene novio?— observo la reacción avergonzada de la mayor.

— No… por el momento estoy soltera— contesto sonrojada.

— ¡Perfecto!— soltó de emoción—Un buen amigo mío quiere conocerla, él es un completo idiota para estas cosas del amor por lo que yo le estoy ayudando— sonrió abiertamente— así que… ¿Quisiera conocerlo?— pregunto entusiasmada, la castaña no pudo negarse.

Se dirigieron a paso calmado hacia la mesa donde estaba el Uchiha rodeado de cinco chicas… "Un segundo… ¡Ese bastardo está rodeado de mujeres!", la castaña paro en seco y una sonrisa forzada se apodero de su tranquilo rostro, la peliverde no vio eso como buena señal. El moreno al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer de sus sueños y Akari se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba, siempre ocurría lo mismo, era acosado por mujeres y al haber sido educado con los ideales feministas de Uchiha Mikoto terminaba mal parado en esas situaciones.

— ¿T-Tu amigo es ese playboy?— cuestiono con voz trémula señalando al hombre con marcas de ojeras— A-Ahora lo en-entiendo todo, solo es una vil treta de ese idiota que siempre me acosa durante el trabajo— su semblante se ensombreció y como alma en pena regreso a su trabajo.

La peliverde se dirigió al moreno furibunda, subió a la mesa, lo tomo de las solapas del cuello de la camisa roja y lo zarandeo continuamente profiriendo insultos al ojinegro, las mujeres que anteriormente estaba a su alrededor gritaban aterrorizadas y huyeron ante la mirada asesina de la joven de ojos verdes, después del zarandeo le siguieron unas cachetadas que le dejaron las mejillas inflamadas al azabache, finalizando con su cabeza siendo azotada en la mesa dejándolo inconsciente. Los dependientes del pequeño restaurante y los clientes observaban horrorizados tal acto, la peliverde los ignoro mientras abandonaba la escena del crimen pues muchos dudaban que el joven hubiese sobrevivido.

.

.

.

Regreso furiosa a casa, no solo porque fue a perder su valioso tiempo sino que los celos se la comían viva, inhalo aire profundamente y lo dejo salir, se hayo más tranquila después de eso. Paso a la cocina por algún bocadillo y se encontró con Shisui y Obito, los saludo alegremente y los molesto un rato, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada principal y los tres asomaron sus cabezas por una de las pertas que daba al recibidor para observar al recién llegado.

— Madara— saludaron los dos mayores a lado de Akari, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta por parte del mayor.

— ¡Anciano!— saludo amenamente, Shisui y Obito cayeron de espaldas y Madara solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente pero por dentro lloraba por el poco respeto de su discípula— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Si pequeña ha pasado un tiempo, solo tres meses para ser precisos.

— Por un segundo creí que ya había muerto— ella rio alegremente, el hombre de larga cabellera se desplomo de rodillas preguntándose en que había fallado— Con la edad que tiene uno nunca sabe, un día lo tenemos con nosotros y al siguiente estará tres metros bajo tierra— dijo con una gran sonrisa dándole palmaditas en la espalda del mayor, los otros dos estaban en blanco.

— ¡Akari!— el grito amenazante del menor de los Uchiha presentes en la casa se hizo escuchar como un rugido, por mero impulso los cuatro que se encontraban en la planta baja miraron hacia las escaleras que conectaban al piso de arriba.

— ¡Ups! Creo que ya descubrió mis travesuras— rio divertida— Nos vemos en la cena Shisui, Tobi, anciano— se despidió mientras subía las escaleras escuchando por ultimo al hombre con la cicatriz del lado derecho del rostro quejarse sobre el sobrenombre de 'Tobi'.

Llego al primer piso abriendo las puertas a diestra y siniestra para retrasar su encuentro con su mejor amigo de infancia. Casi todas las habitaciones estaban vacías, limpias y ordenadas, por lo cual la joven de largo cabello verde se preguntaba para que tantas habitaciones si casi nadie estaba en esa casona, no le dio importancia y siguió inspeccionando las habitaciones.

— ¡Sugoi! No sabía que teníamos un mini spa— comento asombrada abriendo y cerrando otra puesta— También contamos con un sauna— estaba realmente maravillada.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hacer estupideces o vas a seguir?— la profunda voz de Sasuke se oyó a sus espaldas— Contesta… Akari.

— Seguiré, tú ve a seguir soñando con Hinata-chan— paso de largo y una risilla llena de complicidad escapo de sus labios al ver el rostro encendido del moreno.

— Si serás idiota, yo nunca soñaría con una chica— soltó molesto.

— Así que sueñas con chicos— puso su mano en su mentón en ademan de meditación y el moreno abrió la boca en completo shock— ¿Eso será un problema?…— ignorando el estado catatónico del azabache siguió hablando consigo misma—No, en lo absoluto, podre ponerte en situaciones comprometedoras con Naruto o tal vez intente obligarte hacer incesto con Itachi, ¿serás uke o seme en una relación B.L.?, bueno para mi todos los hombres son ukes…¡Kami-sama cuantas posibilidades al alcance de mi mano!— dijo con mirada ensoñadora y posando sus manos en sus mejillas claramente fascinada.

— ¡Con un carajo Akari!— la saco de su ensoñación— Yo no me refería eso— dijo con un pequeñísimo sonrojo.

— Si como sea— le restó importancia— De ahora en adelante serás mi uke favorito, siempre supe que había algo raro contigo, siempre rechazando a cuanta chica se te ponía enfrente…— seguía hablando hasta que una mano le tapó la boca.

— Cállate y escucha por un momento— ella obedeció la orden del moreno y ambos se vieron a los ojos— Yo no estoy interesado en ninguna chica y mucho menos en un chico— aclaro retirando su mano de la boca de su amiga.

— Bien ya entendí, eres asexual— dijo con fingida resignación— Lastima yo que tenía planeado ayudarte a conquistar el corazón de Hinata, aunque ese nombre también se utiliza en hombres ¿será posible?...tengo que investigarlo— se despidió dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda herida del azabache causando que este se quejara un poco del dolor y tambaleara cayendo de lleno al suelo.

— ¡Akari!— grito más colérico que nunca mientras se reincorporaba con dificultad, los golpes que le dieron esos trogloditas del club de lucha sí que le habían dañado.

_Regresaba a casa como de costumbre, nuevamente había salvado a su dobe mejor amigo de las garras de Akari, el sonido de su celular lo distrajo por un momento, saco el aparato de su bolcillo y nuevamente tenía ese mensaje de la Haruno._

**_"Nuevamente perdóname Sasuke-kun por actuar tan mal contigo y ser tan posesiva, sabes que no lo hago con esa intención, solo es para seguir el plan que acordamos"_**

_Suspiro, últimamente recibía muchos mensajes de disculpa de esa pelirosa, a él no le importaba, solo era actuación para que su farsa saliese a la perfección, los únicos que lo sabían eran Itachi, Naruto y por desgracia Sakura. Guardo su móvil en su bolsillo y siguió su camino, no conto que de un callejón saldrían unas manos y lo tomarían a la fuerza, forcejeo por largo tiempo hasta que le asestaron un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire por completo, lo dejaron caer, las tres grandes figuras rieron y se burlaron de su estado deplorable, reconoció de inmediato a Takeda y su sequito, trato de ponerse en pie pero nuevos golpes a puño limpio y patadas lo evitaron solo quejidos salían de su boca ya partida y sangrante._

_— Esto te enseñara maldito nerd— dijo con mirada de lunático uno de los chicos._

_Por suerte para el Uchiha cierta castaña se encontraba pasando por allí, que escuchando lo que parecía una pelea entro en acción para salvar a la víctima, grande fue la sorpresa que se instalaron en las lentillas violetas al ver a su amigo de infancia siendo golpeado cruelmente por esos abusivos._

_— Juro que si lo sueltan no les hare mucho daño— advirtió poniéndose frente al trio._

_— ¡Oh! Pero si es la chiquilla que nos avergonzó hace unas semanas, te estábamos buscando para arreglar cuentas— dijo el de lentes mientras tronaba sus nudillos y cuello y los otros dos lo secundaban, los tres tratando de intimidarla._

_— Kukuku…— su risilla fue un tanto tétrica al parecer del pelinegro que yacía tirado en el suelo expectante— Por suerte estamos fuera de los dominios del instituto, por lo que no me contendré en romperles algunos huesos— la cara desquiciada que les dedico les puso la piel de gallina._

_Los brabucones se recompusieron rápidamente y comenzaron a atacar a la joven de cabellera castaña, uno de ellos la tomo del cabello y tiro fuertemente de ella logrando que la peluca castaña se desprendiera dejando a la vista el cabello real de la joven, con asco el chico tiro la peluca a lo que la joven molesta le propino un gran golpe en la entrepierna mientras los otros dos trataban de tomarla de los brazos pero tal parecía que la chica era algo escurridiza._

_— Esto se está tornando aburrido— bostezó falsamente— Veamos cuantos huesos disloco— y así acercándose amenazante a los tres chicos se dedicó a dislocar los huesos de las muñecas, brazos, hombros y el de las piernas "Tal como se esperaba de la discípula de Madara…Puro y real sadismo" pensó con pena ajena al escuchar los gritos de dolor que proferían los tres buscapleitos._

_Después de eso su amiga de infancia llamo a una ambulancia y dramatizo cuando le cuestionaron lo sucedido, curaron las heridas del moreno y se llevaron a los tres que estaban en verdad lesionados al hospital, posteriormente se ofrecieron a llevar al Uchiha y a la peliverde a su casa pero Akari se negó y llegaron a la mansión en taxi donde Itachi les dio un sermón de una hora y media para después hablar a solas con su hermano en la habitación del menor sobre los constantes problemas que obtenía gracias al dichoso plan._

De alguna forma se sentía agradecido con aquella loca que tenía por amiga, agradecimiento que nunca exteriorizaría por el gran orgullo que tenía, se encamino a su habitación con calma, cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta esta no abrió, frunciendo el ceño trato de nueva cuenta pero seguía sin tener éxito, cabreado zarandeó a la cerradura y de paso a la pobre puerta, recargo su hombro en la superficie de madera y empujo con fuerza pero no había resultado alguno. Cansado lo dejo por un momento, cuando iba a retomar la última acción la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una sonriente ojiverde que mantenía las manos a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué hacías dentro?— cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos ónix y viendo de pies a cabeza a su amiga.

— Eres demasiado paranoico— rio nerviosamente divertida mientras se hacía aun lado dejando pasar al azabache. Él estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no vio la sartén que tenía en manos.

— Soy precavido, contigo en casa se puede esperar cualquier cosa…— fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar un golpe metálico y que todo se volviera negro.

— También eres muy confiado Sasuke-baka-chan— le giño un ojo al cuerpo inerte, cerró la puerta con pestillo y durante el resto del día no se supo más de esos dos adolescentes.

* * *

¡Hola!...Ok no debería de estar tan emocionada, no he actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo pero me deprimió el haber perdido mis avances en todas mis historias y los nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente, mi mala memoria tampoco ayudo y que la inspiración también me abandonara prolongo todo…

Well…el punto es que aquí está el cap. para l s lectores(as) que lo esperaron.

Agradecimientos a: **jesyuchiha, jessi-chan hyuga, sasuhinafan por siempre, Annii GabiiZ y pinkus-pyon.**

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


End file.
